A Saviour Debt
by emmypookster
Summary: I am a tool, an object to be used and then discarded. A Mouth that cant speak is useless, ears that don't listen are pointless and eyes that have never seen were always a nuisance. Should I be sad by a lie? Is happiness worth it? How do I care? I am saved by one thing. A Saviour debt.
1. Chapter 1 The Saviour

**(Chapter one/ The Saviour)**

My name is Moto Ichigo, I am a twenty-year-old woman, and I am a spy. I had been watching my target glided around the bar for an hour. He'd wake early in the morning to open up the small udon tavern that sold food to passing Ninja, who had either finished or started a mission. It smelled like sweaty men and aftershave; it was hard not to vomit.

The target had pale blond hair, which made his beard stand out against his black skin. His age lines around his brown eyes proved he was older than forty. But, his approachable smile did little to sway me from what he indeed was; the man could be very sly.

From the background check about the target, he and his brother had a falling out when the older brother decided to retire. His brother would be a regular customer to his establishment. But, from my surveillance, the younger ninja still hated his elder brother as the two would get into a yelling match every two days.

I waited patiently at the end of the bar, which was at the back of the tavern, as I take in shot after shot. Alcohol didn't affect me; it has been years since I've numbed myself to it. The target had been sneaking glances at me for a while now, and I smirked to myself, he was like the rest of them. Men, ninja or not, were so easily manipulated that it was funny. But, I can't blame them for being simple-minded; there were rare ones that weren't too.

"Hey, missy," A gravelly voice said, it was my target. "You had a lot to drink; it's not my policy to let a little thing like you go back home all drunk" A glass of water had switched places with my next shot, and my smirk turned into a shy smile of thanks.

I didn't say anything to him, didn't need to, as we shared a look and I forced myself to drink the putrid that was water. My target had to be a retired ninja, who worked as a cooker ninja inside an udon joint. It was bad enough that I had to be near men. But, now I was close to noodles, which I was allergic to since I was born.

"Table five wants three green killers" Another softer voice called, and I turned to the waitress that smiled sweetly at my target before noticing me. "Sorry for the wait, miss. Would you like anything to eat?" I didn't miss the nervous twitch in her eyes that would stray to the man behind the bar.

'Hmm, so she's interested in him.' I mused and pulled myself up from my stool. "I am looking for a place to crash," I said bluntly. She blinked at me with wide eyes. I knew my charismatic skills needed improvement. But, did she have to make it seem that obvious? I cough awkwardly, and she gives me a little smile.

"Husbands out of town and left me to find us a place to stay here, you know how men are always working, haha," I say, forcing a laugh.

"There's a place at the corner, Bed & Rest. You can't miss it!" I cringed at her sweetness; it was plain to see that the girl hadn't been around another of her sex in a while. I wasn't surprised, with this town being mostly men and all. I nodded to her and gave her my order, Dongo with rice balls, before sipping at my water again. The bartender, who still hadn't moved, cleaned a glass as his blue eyes watched my purple refuse to meet his. It had only taken until I finished my meal for my target to take the bait.

What could he possibly want now I though mildly annoyed, twirling a black curl around a honey-skinned ring finger that held a ring, as I blinked owlishly up at him, who had appeared in front of me and behind the bar once again? "Hello, again," I said, voice smooth and defensive. It had been three days since the targets had confronted me, asking me out for a drink; of course, I refused politely. But, I was aware that he watched me whenever I was scouting in or by the tavern.

"I heard old Savi talking with ya earlier, she's just a waitress that I gave part time too, nothing else," He said with a smirk, long blond hair draping around his face and mine, as he gazed down at me. The tall, buff and black skinned stature of his body outdid my short and thin one as he leans against the bar.

"I didn't ask," I said bluntly, putting my things together to leave. But, a slam of glass made me freeze. I breathe in my temper and nervously look up at the target.

"You didn't need to, stay and have a drink with me" He breathed out as his breath caressed my cheeks, making me shiver in disgust and clutch my plan black kimono closer. I sighed; the tavern was now bare as everyone had likely gone home to bed. Well, I'd need to get close somehow… I thought. Thinking about my goal, I give him a shy stare through my lashes and let go my winning smile.

"Okay…"

 _(One Hour Later)_

"Tea?"

"Well, my father taught me about Dongo first, which brought me to know about tea, and that gave me an interest in drinks altogether" His charming smile was something as he bragged about how he became in love with serving people. I smiled in awe at him as we both sat by the bar, sipping wine.

"I can't believe a cloud ninja such as yourself became a cook be simply drinking tea!" I gapped at him as he chuckled. "But, seriously, why change everything for it?" I asked in mild curiosity, tracing the top of my glass with a finger.

He sighed and gazed deeply into his glass, for a moment I panicked that I had gone too far, before his sad blue meet mine. "A ninja has to always give his life for his village, for his people, and never ask questions. But…" His glass cracked under his grip. "There had to be more than fighting and following orders, right?" he seemed almost crazed when he asked. I nervously let my hand touch his own, making him let the glass go in shock before he scoffed. "That's why I left everything to find wholeness in life" I stared at him blankly for a while and thought about my life.

"Following orders and belonging to a village, like being in a cage that never lets you see beyond what's in front of you…" I mumbled, not thinking he'd hear, but he did, as he grasped my hand tightly and smiled. "Yes, exactly!" he exclaimed.

"So you're following your dreams?" I smiled back, and he shrugged, making me giggle. "More like I'm leading myself down a path that leads to resistance, my brother hasn't taken lightly to the tavern," He said and smirked down at me. "My tastes aren't quite interesting to most of the ninja world, see I mostly just started out working in a bar then went on to making samples of my brand."

"Oh, own brand?" I asked intrigued, taking a sip of my wine. He seemed shocked at first and leaned closer to me, gaze growing glassy. "You're interested?" He asked, and I nodded.

I pretended to listen to him go on and on about how he had gotten the tavern, and his love for the bar, as I let my target get hooked deeper and deeper into my trap.

"What kind of drinker are you?" He asked, and I smirked at him, placing my now empty wine glass on the table between us, as the glasses clasped together and rang in the deadly quiet tavern. His body had gravitated closer to mine through the conversation, so our legs were touching.

"Depending on the mood or situation, I'd drink anything" I replied slyly with a smirk as he grinned, his blue locked with my purple eyes. I lean closer as he does, his body warmth hitting me before I quickly turn away, covering my lips in fear and becoming a stuttering mess. "I-I'm t-terribly s-sorry. But, my husband…" I barely had the chance to get up and leave before he slammed me against the side of the bar, taking the wind out of me.

"He's not a husband if you're alone for a whole week" He hissed in my ear, and I bit my lip, turning my face away from his. It was silent as the rough skin of his palm caressed my cheek, pulling me to face those clear blue eyes. "I only ask for one night" His breath was hot as it kissed my face.

"W-what?" I stuttered out as my purple orbs widened when his mouth clashed over mine, tongue and all. I clutched onto his white shirt, directly and vocally trying to scream. But, my scream sounded like a muffled moan, making him only deepen into my mouth. His hands started to wander to my obi (kimono belt) and slightly pulled it. His mouth moved to my neck, and I gasped.

"Please… Sanshi." I begged, using his name huskily before he kissed me again.

I lifted my leg against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Getting the hint, he pulled me up to wrap my legs around his waist and carried me off to his room. "I knew you wanted me, Rose" He hissed my fake name with a cocky grin, and in a flash, we were in his bed. I played along as his hands ran up my legs and undid my kimono, blushing and moaning when I should. I pulled him into a heated kiss and flipped us, so I was on top before gazing dangerously into his lust drugged eyes.

"You should know better to play with a rose" I whisper as he grew confused and I leaned down to lick the shell of his ear, making him moan. I slipped my hand to my hair and pulled out a hidden needle, tracing it up against my targets arm and with only a prick; I had taken out my target.

The target was unmoving as it stared up at me; my poison had killed him in less than a seconded. I gazed at him blankly, no emotion on my face, and pulled myself off the corpse to fix my clothing. Arranging everything to look like my target had a heart attack; I dislodged the floorboards under his bed and grabbed the millions of dollars he hid inside. Giving him one last look, I vanished into the wind. I had completed my objective…

To be continued!

 **A/N- I've decided that I like reviews, so now I'm only going to update a story if I get a review. Sorry, but to bad! Hehe. :3**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

_**A Savours Debt ch 2/ The Mission**_

"Name, Miko Sachi. The esteemed daughter of the ambassador of Rice country." The character sheet in my hand felt heavy.

"Parents met by accident in the fields. They are dead. I am to be sweet and selfless. I hate pain, I dislike lying, and I fear blood. However, I fancy joy; I like anything honey and love flowers." I finish in a cold tone.

"Kami, Snow ya made her sound like a damn sew!"

I glare at the male leaning against the fireplace. Hawk long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He frowned at the flams with a dry laugh as the only other female of our small group merely stared back with annoyance. Snow's long white hair was covering the left side of her face. It was never dull with them, we all worked together like a well-oiled machine; that was why boss had us put together.

Snow, the oldest, was in charge of info, ether that be identities, debts or targets. She controlled it all. She was our ears.

The second oldest, Hawk, had to assist and gather the intel, which Snow used. He was the eyes of our group. But, his remarks would be our downfall one of these days.

I was the last, youngest of them all, and acted as the voice. My job was to lure, perform the part and kill.

Boss gave us the title of the three sins. Greed, envy and Lust. It was his idea of a joke, of which I never understood.

"Read yours." Snow threw Hawk his identity paper. He caught them without turning around or moving more than his arm. He then clears his throat.

"Name, Yang Sachi. Older brother of Minko and adopted by the ambassador."

Great, I had to tolerate him now. Snow's stare gleamed at me cringe. Did she find this amusing? Sadist…

"Parents were killed by a ninja. I am training to be a samurai to protect my beloved sister." He sighs on, his playfulness melting away as he walked over to us. He continues.

"I work as a guard to rich women, who I usually try to pick up." He grins at Snow, and I roll my eyes.

He could cause quite a scene with his womanizer ways; it was no surprise that Snow bent it into his character.

"I hate ninja, I dislike sweets, and I fear Miko's anger. However, I do fancy woman, I like pain and love Miko's cooking. Why am I a womanizer? This is like, the fifth time in a row." He whined with dramatic flair, finishing his reading too. I pull open the book that laid in my lap. I had been reading in the base lounge before the two came in.

Snow only blinks from the coach before taking out two big scrolls from her kimono sleeves, passing each one to us. I took it from my place on the floor beside her feet as Hawk pull over a chair to sit with us.

"What you'll need is inside, Miko..." She turns to me with her ever passive gaze, and I smirk.

Snow always was the calm one of us. She was smart, a quiet strategist. Her emotions are only given through small actions; like how she always called me by my aliases whenever on a mission. She said it was safer for all of us to never say our real names. But, I knew better, lies could never get by me. I was the actor after all.

"Boss gives you luck..." I give her a small smile before she disappears into smoke, leaving Hawk and I sitting inside the cramped room alone.

Hawk, being like a child, starts digging through his scroll. I frown at the five files laying on the floor in front of me.

Five files, five targets... And the boss had given me his luck; this wasn't any ordinary mission. It would be one that once we started, we'd have to end it.

"Ah, so cool!" I turn to Hawks as he clips on a gold hair tie. It matched well against his pale skin and long black hair. His sunset gaze was shining.

"Miko-Chan, can ya help me braid this in?"

I glare at him, and he grins. He was such a child; one would think he was five if not for his twenty-year-old body.

I wave him over and move the files to the side for him to sit. At times, Hawk and I did act like brother and sister, so this role was easy to play.

Raven hair threaded easily threw my pale fingers as he hummed a tune. I glance at the files again, and he chuckles.

"You've noticed it too? Boss has planned this one to the core..." Hawk was right, and I fix the hair tie into place.

I wasn't that thrilled for this mission as, unlike the other two, my skills were commonly used to seduce and kill. Death, I was numb too. Emotions were still a bit new, which was why I tended to avoid that type of four-play in my kills.

"Shall we read them?"

I give him an annoyed eye an grab the first file of our primary target, the white one. It was thick and heavy. Hawk, bit his nails as I open it to read, I only send him a raised eyebrow.

What I read shocks and disgusts me to the core. I first pale, then try not to puke and finally look up to Hawk.

"Target, Raikage..."

He faints, I don't bother catching him...

 _To Be Continued..._

 _ **A/N** \- I am toying with the idea of shortening down chapters for better quality and suspense. Good or bad idea? I would like hearing your thoughts. _


	3. Alert Messege

Hi, those who have been following me for some time, or those who have just began.

You've most likely noticed my absence on , or not, and might be wondering why I have been updating and unpublishing my work at random. Well, I decided to take a brake to figure myself out.

When I started to write on this platform I was happy, excited to make something awesome and fun! Something I also wanted others to enjoy, but I got lost.

Lost in the expectations of people here and in my life in general, it wasn't fun anymore. I had tried desperately to write down something, anything for you all not feel disappointed or upset, cause I know how that feels; to wait so long for a update on a fanfic you enjoy to only have it be taken or never updated at all. I've found that all I was doing was making it worse, not only was it not fun for me anymore, you all noticed that my writing wasn't like me anymore. So, I've taken your words to heart and pulled myself away this year to try and find what had me so excited before it all.

And, it's working. I started working on small things here and there, and I'm finding fun in it again. I don't know when I will be back on here, but I know that I will return.

An artist does not leave ones work unfinished!

Thank you for reading, even when it was not worth it. I will start writing for me now and hopefully that will help you all enjoy my work later on a whole lot more.

An like I always end,

To Be Continued...

:)


End file.
